


A sunset picnic

by sweetexos



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Merry christmas jay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetexos/pseuds/sweetexos
Summary: Secret santa gift for jay!





	A sunset picnic

It seemed a little cheesy, especially it being John. Of course Marston is a loyal man, to not only you, but to his friends and family. He has a kind soul, even though at some times, it may not seem like it. But here you both are, as the sun is beginning to set, the colors of the sky range from purples to pinks to oranges.

It’s beautiful, as you both ride out into the field. John had requested the two of you take his horse alone. Old Boy was big enough for the two of you, it was fine. And as John hops off the side, into an array of lavender flowers, he holds out his hands to help you down. 

You smile, love for him slipping through your teeth as you take his calloused hands and drop down next to him. The trees surrounding the field hold chirping birds and prancing deer as the two of you settle in the area. His hand is on your back, gentle, and he pulls you closer to his side.

“I hope this is all right,” John says, his own smile creeping onto his face as he leads you to small area free from tall grass, little lavender flowers scattered around a big enough blanket for you both. 

There’s a small picnic basket resting on it, as well as a lantern, not yet lit. You turn to him, shock on your face, definitely not expecting this from the man. “John,” You say, a grin plastered on your face as you look back and forth from the blanket and the man that you love. “This is, this is wonderful.” 

He suddenly becomes bashful, rubbing at the back of his neck with his other hand. “I hoped you would like it,” He gestures towards the blanket for you to sit on, easily slipping your hat from your head, as he takes his own from his head. The two of you rest on the soft plaid blanket and he lights the lantern.

You share a small meal of sandwiches and fruit as John makes jokes into the night. Laughter is exchanged and as the sun is finally setting behind the trees, he pulls you close, closer than before. And you plant a sweet kiss right to his chapped lips. 

He smiles, a real, Marston smile, and at this point you can only see the oranges of the lantern lighting his face as he leans in for another kiss. His hand rests on your hip as he kisses you again and again. The two of you laugh, giggling in between this intimate moment. Old Boy is chewing on some grass and the wind is blowing through the trees.

It's when John wraps his coat around your shoulders that you realize, this is all you ever wanted, and all you ever needed. “I love you,” you speak up, quiet, but loud enough for the man you love to hear you. 

John moves a piece of your hair from your eyes, cupping the back of your head gently as he leans in, your noses brushing. “I love you too,” he presses a soft kiss to the side of your mouth. “Forever.” John finishes, finally ending the night with one last kiss to your lips.


End file.
